For Better or for Worse?
by ChloeXxX
Summary: Rogue is sent on a mission to rescue a Mutant from a secret base. all she knows is what the Mutant can do, where she can find a man who MIGHT know something and that she has to work with the most annoying, arrogant, rudest boy she has ever met!
1. Chapter 1

"Kitty! Where did you put mah hair brush?" Rogue loved Kitty as her friend but sometimes she could just scream at her, and today was one of those days. Kitty popped her head around the doorway with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"O fifnt fake it!" she defended her self.

"Kitty take that thing outta you mouth ah can't understand a word ya sayin'!" Rogue said starting to get even more annoyed.

Kitty took out her toothbrush from her mouth and repeated what she said.

"I said, I didn't take it." She turned back into the bathroom.

Ah'm gonna kill whoeva stole mah brush. She thought to herself. She stormed down the hall to Jeans room. She knocked on the door harder then necessary.

"Jean! Did ya take mah hairbrush?" she shouted through the door. Five seconds later Jean opened the door.

"What brush?" she asked.

"Mah brush, it's black and small. Have ya seen it?" she tried to keep her voice under control.

"Um… I think Boom Boom had it." Jean smiled.

"Thanks." Rogue mumbled.

Everybody knew that Rogue _loathed _Jean. Rogue thought Jean was too _perfect._

_Rogue? _The professor's voice came into her mind.

_Yeah? _She answered

_I would like to see you in my office please._

What now? She thought to her self.

She went down stairs and knocked on the professor's door.

"Come in" She heard him say gently.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Ya wanted to see mah?" she asked quietly. The professor was sitting behind his desk.

"Ah Rogue, I just got off the phone with, well lets say an old college, of mine." Xavier started.

"Rogue, we need your, particular power." He finished.

Rogue sat down.

"So? What do you want me to do about it? Ah hate ma mah power, it doesn't do me any good, why would it do any one else any good?" Rogue was really running out of patience.

"Your powers could do a great deal of good Rogue. You just have to learn how to control them." Xavier said calmly.

"Beast has tested me and tested me! He still hasn't found out how to control it!" she snapped at him.

"That's why I want you to go on this little… shall we call it mission." He said getting back to the subject.

"Fine what do you want me to do?" she sighed.

"We have received word that a powerful mutant has been kidnapped. Her name is Kelly Thomas. Her power is blow up things and to freeze time." The professor opened a file he had on the table and gave a picture of Kelly. She had long straight brown hair, light brown eyes, high cheekbones, and very good shaped lips.

"We don't know why she was kidnapped and we don't know where she is being held. That's why you need to go to Boston."

"Why Boston?" Rogue asked.

"To find a man who might know something about where Kelly is." He explained.

"So you want me to go to Boston to find a man who _might_ know something about a girl, so ah can go and rescue her?"

"That was the idea yes." Xavier said.

"No way! Ah am not going _anywhere._ Kelly can freeze things why can't she get herself out of this one alone?" she shouted.

"Her hands are tied up, she can't use her power with her hands bound."

"Urgh, fine ah'll do it. When do I leave?" rogue asked angrily.

"Later today. The next flight is at 5:00pm, you will have plenty of time to pack." He replied.

"Ya could have told me a little sooner!" she objected.

"I didn't know you were going until 2 hours ago." Charles smiled slyly.

Rogue rolled her eyes at him.

_Old man._ She thought.

"I heard that." He laughed, Rogue laughed too, she couldn't help it, she could never stay angry at the professor, it was impossible. Rogue got up to leave; she had just reached the door when the professor added,

"Oh and Rogue?"

"Yes," she said.

"Someone will be going with you."

"Who? And ah'll go tell them." She sighed

"Oh they do not go to this school. He is from New Orland's."

"What! Who then?" she said outraged. She didn't want anyone to come with her in the first place never mind a _stranger._

"His name is Remy Le' Bleu. Also known as Gambit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Logan!" Rogue shouted.

"Ow, what's the matter with you kid?" Logan asked as he came down the stairs.

"Danger room. _Now!_ I need something to kill!" she snapped.

"But my lesson don't start for another half hour?" he wondered.

"Ah don't care. Just start it now!" Rogue turned and stomped down the hall to the Danger Room.

"Since when is she the boss?" Logan asked himself.

"ALRIGHT! COME ON PEOPLE, THE DANGER ROOM LESSON IS STARTING NOW!" Logan shouted to the other kids. He heard moaning and groaning.

"What did we do this time?" he heard someone say.

Rogue was furious with the completely go-rescue-a-girl-with-exploding-and-freezing-time-powers-with-a-boy-she-has-never-met situation.

She didn't want to go, she would rather stay home and do something _fun._

Kurt teleported into the danger room next to Rogue.

"Hi, little sister! I vonder vhy ve are having the lesson early?" he asked.

"Cause ah need something to kill!" she snapped.

"Okay! Just don't take it out on me! Vhat did I do?"

Rogue felt bad for doing that, he was right, it wasn't his fault that she was so angry she sighed.

"Ah'm sorry Kurt, Ah'm not in a good mood today." She mended.

"I can see that. Vhy aren't you in a good mood this time?" he asked

"The Professor asked me to go on a mission to save some girl with a boy ah have never met!" she explained.

"A boy! Vhat boy?" he said a little too loud for Rogues likening.

She smiled at her adoptive brother; ever since he found out that she was his 'sister', he was always very proactive over her.

"Relax, Kurt, Ah'll be fine. Ah just need to kill something."

Everyone was in the danger room. They were still all moaning. Rogue didn't care; she just needed to blow off steam.

The lesson was just like any other, they split into two teams, and Rogue was on Logan's team with Kurt, Bobby and Boom Boom. The other team was Scot, Cannonball, Jean, Storm and morph. They were on level five and the aim of the game was to get as many people from the other team out, so one person from whichever remaining team could get a box at the end of level five. In this box was the password to get on to level six. So far Bobby and Boom Boom were out there were only Logan, Kurt and Rogue left. On the other, team Morph and Jean were hit and were out. As the game went on Rogue finally managed to get Cannonball out but in return, Kurt was hit by Storm. It was one on one with Logan, Rogue, Storm and Scot.

"Rogue! Take down Storm! Once you have her power create mist so it will be harder for Cyclops to see me, I'll take Scot to the other end of to room, while you get the box." He ordered Rogue.

"Just don't get to personal with Cyclops!" she replied.

Storm was in the air trying to get free from the claws she got her self into while trying to his Logan.

_Perfect._ She thought.

She looked around to find a safe route to get to Storm.

_If ah stay to the wall, ah should be fine. All ah gotta do is to get up to the claws._ Rogue knew this was going to be tricky but she needed the distraction. She decided to make a run for it and hope for the best. Guns came out from the walls and started shooting at her. They were quite easy to miss. Next came the massive swinging axes, theses were designed to get your timing right. When one was to the left the other was to the right. She knew what you had to do. Once she was passed them all she had to do was wait until the coloums came from the floor to lift her up towards the claws that had Storm. About five seconds later one came up from the floor. A few more came and rogue jumped on to them. She was a few meters away from Storm when out of now where, a claw swung by hit rogue on the face and she fell off the column.

"Rogue! Rogue! Vake up!" she heard someone say.

She groaned. Her head was hurting, her lip was stinging and her bum felt like it had a 100 pins stuck in it.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Rogue! Thank god, you are all right! I saw you fall! I tried to get you but I vas too slow!" Kurt rambled on. She opened her eye's and saw Kurt, Storm, Logan, Bobby, and Hank all standing over her.

"You alright kid?" Logan asked.

"Ah'm fine." She touched her lip, it felt swollen. She looked at her finger and saw a little drop of blood.

"Ow." she said quietly to herself.

"I don't see any signs of head trauma or any sign of concussion; I think you will be just fine." Hank said in a relived tone.

Rogue stood up feeling dizzy. Everyone tried to steady her.

"Ah'm fine!" she told them.

"I'll got get some ice." Kurt said and teleported off to the kitchen.

"Ah feel awful." She moaned.

"You look it too." Boom Boom commented.

Kurt teleported into the room again with ice wrapped in ice.

"Here, put that on you lip." He said and gave Rogue the ice.

"Thanks." She said and took the ice.

"Ah gotta go. Ah need to see the Professor." She tried to walk but she was still dizzy.

"Kurt…? A little help here?" she asked.

"Oh right, on it." Kurt took rouge's hand and teleported them both to the Professor's office.

"Thanks." She said.

"There you are. I was wondering when you would get here." The professor said.

"Do you vant me to stay?" Kurt asked.

"No ah'll be fine." She said as calmly as possible.

"You don't look fine to me." He said in a worried voice.

"Ah said ah'll be fine Kurt!" she snapped, she didn't know how much longer she could keep herself under control.

"Sorry. Ah'll be fine." She reassured him.

Kurt teleported away.

"How are you feeling Rogue?" the Professor asked.

"Ah swear if one more person asks me that again ah will personally get Logan to get them to have an extra Danger room session." She warned.

The professor smiled.

"I was going to bring you here because I wanted to talk about the mission I am sending you on" he said.

"What about it?"

"Your partner has just arrived."

"Bonjour." A strange voice came from behind Rogue.

"This is Remy Le' Beau"


	3. Chapter 3

"Somebody please tell me ah'm dreamin'." Rogue hit the heel of her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry darlin' you only dream when you're asleep." Gambit winked at Rogue.

"Alright lets get one thing straight _sugah _don't call me anything but ma name, and if ya evah wink at me again, ah'll make sure that eye wont be winking to anyone for a month!"Rogue warned.

When she first saw Gambit the first thought that popped into her head was, _trouble._

And she knew she was right.

"That's enough Rogue. You better get used to him; you'll be away for about 2 weeks." Xavier warned.

"As long as he keeps to him self, we'll be just fine."

"I would like to clear your head Rogue, just in case you have an over load in the middle of the mission, we don't want anyone getting hurt like last time." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Ah'll come back after ah've had ma shower, and borrow Logan's power to fix ma lip."

"Remember to _ask _for it this time." Xavier reminded her.

Rogue heard Gambit laugh.

"What you laughin' at swap rat?" she demanded.

"So the chere likes to steal? So does Gambit." He smiled.

"You wanna see me steal?" Rogue took off her glove and was about to touch Gambit's cheek.

"Rogue! Do not use your power on Gambit! That is no way to treat our guest, besides I need to clear your head and you leave in two hours, you power last's a day!"

"Darn. I was only gonna steal a little bit! What is you power anyhow?" she asked putting her glove back on.

"If you show gambit, Gambit show you." He replied.

Rouge rolled her eyes at the low life swap rat.

"Gambits power is to use an explosive energy. He charges an object and the energy used to charge it makes a very big bang." The professor explains.

"That still doesn't explain why ah need him to come with me." Rogue asked.

"Your mission is to find where the girl is and save her but first you need to go to Boston to find a man who might know something, if he doesn't talk you're the only one who can find out the truth. Gambit here has lets say experience, with stealing. He will be useful when you save the girl."

"So what's chere's power?" Gambit asked again.

"Rogues power is very unique-"

"Ha, that's one way of putting it." Rouge cut him off.

"Her power is to absorb a persons, thoughts, memories and their some what sprit, by a single touch."

"So the chere likes to live dangerous?" he grinned at her.

"Ah didn't _choose _to be this way! If ah had a choice ah would be out in the world touching peoples skin! Holding hands with _out _my gloves! Ah put the first boy ah evah kissed in a coma for three weeks! Ma own farther disowned me cos' I was like this! And you think I _like_ being this way?" She shouted.

"Rogue! Please calm yourself! You have no reason to let your temper get the better of you." The professor said his voice a little louder then usual.

"NO! Ah, don't care about ma temper! There is no way am ah gonna go rescue a girl with this swap rat!" she slammed her hands on the professors desk and it cracked straight down the middle, she was so shocked. She never hit the desk that hard.

"What… how… professor ah didn't…" rogue started to say but she couldn't finish it. She was too shocked, how on earth could she have done that?

"Looks like the chere let her temper go too far." Gambit teased.

"Rogue, it's ok. Just relax. Now tell me exactly what happened? Did you feel anything strange?" the professor asked.

"No, ah just felt angry and annoyed. Ah just lost it." Rogue started to feel scared. She couldn't handle another destructive power using her hands.

"What's happening to me Professor?"

"I think we may have to delay you trip for another day." The professor look concerned.

"What? Why?"

"I think Rouge's power is growing, I need to keep an eye on her just in case it grows to fast for her to control, I want to do a small test on you rogue. Just to see what you power is growing into."

Rogue was starting to scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue was getting tired; she had been flying for 4 hours.

"Chere, you look tired, why don't you let gambit take over for a while?" Gambit said.

"Ah'll be fine, ah just need coffee. Lots and lots of coffee." She said yawning.

"If you don't let Gambit take over you will fall asleep at the wheel and then where would we be?" he insisted.

Rogue yawned again.

"Okay, but only for an hour." She said

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" she added.

"Gambit been watchin' you, he thinks he knows enough." She let Gambit it take over and went to lie down in the bunk.

Gambit knew he only had about two maybe 3 hours before Rogue woke up again.

Gambit was planning a little side trip.

They had just past New Orland's and were heading for Mississippi. It took half an hour to get to Mississippi from new Orland's. Gambit landed the jet as quietly and as softly as possible just outside Canton Flea Market. He left the jet with Rogue fast asleep. He walked through the market, dodging people and ignoring the people who were shouting at the crowd to buy what ever they were selling.

He finally came to the butchers; he turned down a little sheltered bit behind the butchers and waited.

Five minutes later a man came and stood next to him, he was the same height as Gambit he had slightly lighter hair and had the same body shape.

"You took your time Mon frere." He smiled.

"Gambit was in the middle of a important mission." He replied.

"Plus important then your own brother?"

"Especially more then my brother." Gambit said coldly.

"We cannot talk here, follow me." Gambits brother started walking forwards.

They walked two streets down before they reached a café called Mc Alister's deli.

They found a table in the corner and started talking.

"What do you want jimmy?" Gambit asked before his brother could say anything.

"I want you to bring the girl back home." he smiled slyly

"What girl?"

"Da one your gonna rescue, Kelly." He replied.

"How did you know her name?" Gambit asked.

"Why do think papa got in contact with you?"

"You set all this up didn't you?" gambit said angrily.

"I help a little bit." Jimmy smiled.

"What do you want her for?"

"She is one of us." He said simply.

Rogue was waking up, and the first thing she noticed was the engine was off.

She sat up and looked around

"Gambit?"

"You hear swap rat?" she said to no one.

She got up and went to the computer; she went straight for the logs. The computer's logs stores and saves where the jets last coordinates were and when they were entered.

"Wow. We're in Mississippi, it's been a while." She mumbled to herself.

"First mistake Gambit." She whispered

She found out what Gambits last coordinates were.

She looked to see if the keys were still there. They were.

"That's the second in 2 minutes."

She then went to see if the jet had been locked. It hadn't.

"There goes another life."

She locked the jet and went to the market, that was what the last place that was logged on it the computer.

She knew this place off by heart. The name of every person who owned a stall, what type of stall, how long they have had it for, if they got any family ect…

She didn't no where about's exactly where Gambit was but she could ask around.

She was walking around for about 15 minutes before she got a sighting, he was behind the butchers with another man.

_He must be doing some sort of a deal… if ah was doing a deal where would ah go? _She thought. _Ah, guess ah would go to a café of some sort..._

_Ah got it! Mc Alister's deli! _It was only two streets away from here.

"Just wait until ah get mah hands on that Swap rat!"

She ran down the street all the way to the café, she looked through the widow and saw Gambit sitting in the corner with another man she walked in and stood a foot away from where gambit was sitting. The man he was with looked at rogue and smiled he said,

"So tell me about da girl you're working with? What's her name?" he asked still smiling.

"Rogue." Gambit said.

"Does she have long brown hair?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Quite wavy?"

"Yes."

"Does she have a white stripe at the front?"

"Yes, how did you know-'' Gambit sighed.

"She's standing right behind Gambit isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes." Jimmy laughed.

"Chere is angry?" Gambit asked

"Oui."

"Mais Elle est agréable, je peux voir pourquoi vous l'aimez." He added.

"Fermer."

"This is Mississippi, not France!" Rogue said.

"Chere come and sit down, Gambit want you to meet someone."

Rogue at down next to him.

"But first how did you find Gambit?" he wondered.

She smiled.

"Your not quite the expert ah put you down for."

She leaned back in her seat crossed her arms and folded her legs.

"Your first mistake was landing here."

"And why is that?" Jimmy asked.

"He knew ah would find out and then kill him for it."

"My second?" Gambit asked

"You forgot about the computer logs on the jet." She smiled evilly.

"What about his third?" Jimmy wondered.

"Leaving me in there with out locking the jet." She shrugged

"Gambit thinks there's more?"

"Just one." She said.

"What would that be?"

"You should have asked me more about mah personal history." She stated.


End file.
